las guardianas de los elementos
by hatsumi hayashida
Summary: Se dice que la antigua ciudad de japón,kyoto se encuentra protegida por cuatro criaturas divinas que rigen los cuatro puntos cardinales de esta cuidad suzaku,genbu,seiryuu,byakko y el mas importante y poderoso el dragón dorado que lleva desaparecido 100 años pero que reencarnara cuando el mundo este en peligro
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Se dice que la antigua ciudad de japón,kyoto se encuentra protegida por cuatro criaturas divinas que rigen los cuatro puntos cardinales de esta cuidad **_

_**Suzaku: Es la criatura que protege el lado sur,se presenta como un ave fénix y su elemento el fuego,se dice que esta criatura tiene tres hijas de diferentes madres humanas cuales tienen un carácter muy fuerte y se dicen que son hermosas **_

_**Genbu: Es la criatura que protege el lado norte,se presenta como una tortuga junto a una serpiente y su elemento es la tierra,dicen que esta tiene cuatro hijas cual dicen que tiene un carácter algo frió y son muy inteligentes **_

_**Seiryuu: Es la criatura que protege el lado este,se presenta como un dragón azul y su elemento es el agua,dicen que tienen tres hijas de diferentes madres humanas cuales tienen un carácter muy pasivo y se dicen que son muy tranquilas**_

_**Byakko: Es la criatura que protege el lado oeste,se presenta como tigre blanco y su elemento es el aire,dicen es este tiene tres hijas de madres humanas cuales dicen que tienen un carácter muy alegre y son muy valientes**_

_**y la ultima criatura es la mas poderosa que se encuentra al medio de la ciudad**_

_**El dragón dorado es el mas poderoso de todos,este ya lleva desaparecido unos cien años,algunos dicen que este se encuentra escondido otros que ya a muerto o entre otras cosas pero algunos dicen que este esta vivo y que reencarnara en unos jóvenes de corazones puros y valientes cual vendrán cuando el mal amenace en la tierra**_

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado el prologo,si desean participar aquí les dejo la ficha**_

_****_**nombre y apellido:**

**edad: entre 15 y 17**

**apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**elemento:como han leido arriba fuego solo 3,tierra solo 4,agua solo 3 y aire solo 3**

**arma:**

**pareja:(menos kariya,tsurugi y tenma )**

**cosas que le gustan:**

**cosas que no le gusta:**

**A por cierto el fic Shooting Star mañana pongo la conti,bye bye **


	2. Fuego y Agua

**Aquí**** el primer capitulo,espero que les guste :)**

* * *

En lo profundo de un bosque del lado sur de la cuidad de kyoto, había una pelea muy peligrosa entre dos chicas

**-muy lenta akari! - **le grito una chica de cabello violeta con puntas naranjas desmechado con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos de color naranja,piel clara y con un tatuaje de un fénix en la espalda,para que con su katana casi le de en la barriga a la otra chica pero esta la esquivo por poco

**-como me has dicho yami!? - **le grito furiosa la chica de cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura,ojos cafés,alta y un cuerpo bien desarrollado,para que de su espada empiece salir fuego con forma de fénix **-fuego del fénix! - **grito para que ese fuera directo hacia yami pero esta solo con su katana la partió en dos

**-cada día se están siendo mas fuertes,si que es un orgullo para mi decir que son mis hijas -** dijo un hombre que salió de los arbustos,era de cabello rojo,ojos dorados,piel clara y con un tatuaje en su brazo derecho fénix en llamas,tenía un collar con el Kanji del fuego

**-que quieres suzaku -** dijo fría yami para parar la pelea

**-ajajaja parece que nunca ni una de ustedes me llamaran padre -** dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a las chicas

**-ya di de una vez que cosa quieres - **dijo akari

**-bueno mis queridas hijas nos vamos a reunir con las demás bestias sagradas esta noche,así que se ponen lo mas hermosas mucho mejor que la hijas de ese imbécil del seiryuu - **lo ultimo lo dijo con arrogancia **- bueno me voy y akari ten mas cuidado al usar ese ataque que puedes llamar la atención de indeseables - **dijo para que una de sus manos aparezca una llamarada en forma de daga y lanzara por los arbustos para que después se escuche un grito y se vaya riendo

**-díganme que si lo sintieron para no darle el gusto a ese - **dijo una chica que apareció,su cabello negro hasta los tobillos,ojo derecho verde y izquierdo celeste,Y un cuerpo bien desarrollado

**-es que hikari estábamos muy concentradas en la pelea ademas es un yokai muy débil -** dijo akari sin importancia para ponerse en posición de combate

**-ya descansemos por hoy ademas tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche - **dijo yami desapareciendo su katana

**-bueno como digas y por cierto hikari donde esta Matthew? - **pregunto akari mientras que su espada se hacia un collar

**-me fui a escoger las ropas que vamos a usar esta noche ya saben que suzaku siempre a competido con seiryuu sama -** dijo apareciendo la chica de los arbustos con el Cabello largo mas abajo de las caderas rizado con un pequeño fleco ondulado que oculta tras su oreja derecha con un prendedor de mariposa,ojos verdes, piel blanca y palida, colmillos largos y afilados que sobresalen de sus rosados labios,usaba lentes,alta y cuerpo bastante desarrollado

**-gracias matthew y por cierto es cierto ese rumor que genbu sama a creado un nuevo yokai para unas de las hijas de byakko sama -** le pregunto yami mientras caminaban rumbo algun lado

**-pues lo que me ha dicho una de las empleadas dicen que si,era un huron pero ahora con la ayuda de genbu sama esta tiene el cuerpo humano y se puede comunicar solo le han quedado las orejas y la cola -** dijo matthew

**-wau! si que genbu sama es generoso - **dijo con sarcasmo hikari

**-a por cierto suzaku a traido una nueva hija - **dijo matthew seria para que a las demas le saliera una vena en la cabeza

**-sera desgraciado ese maldito,lo voy a matar unos de estos días - **dijo yami

**-es imposible ese maldito es inmortal,mejor ya vamos a conocer a nuestra nueva hermana -** dijo akari

**-como es que ese llego hacer una bestia sagrada? si es un vago de primera - ** decía hikari mientras la otras chicas se preguntaban lo mismo

**-yo creo que la pregunta seria porque nuestras madre se fijaron en el? -** pregunto akari molesta

**-pues el amor es mu ciego -**dijo yami con un poco de tristeza en su voz

* * *

En el lado este de la cuidad de kyoto había una laguna escondida ya que los humano no la podían ver por un campo de protección que había creado seiryuu para sus hijas,se encontraba una chica sentada a las orillas mojado sus pies,era de cabello castaño claro y largo,ojos azules zafiro, pálida y un cuerpo bien desarrollado

**-desiree sama vengo a traer le un mensaje de seiryuu sama -** apareció una chica de cabellos cabellos celeste,ojos naranjas,piel clara y con un kimono blanco

**-sabes shiromi que me puedes decir hermana y que a seiryuu sama padre como todas lo hacemos - **dijo la chica parándose y camina hacia ella

**-claro que no desiree sama yo no merezco ser llamada la hija de seiryuu sama ya que no tengo ningún poder -**dijo la chica para que la otra suspire cansada ya que miles de veces le había dicho lo mismo pero esta decía que no se lo merecía

**-pues hoy en la noche nos reuniremos con las demás bestias sagradas en la zona sagrada - ** dijo una chica de cabello color castaño claro, lo tiene largo y liso,ojos marrones,piel vainilla,alta y esbelta con unos grandes pechos

**-pues como a dicho hana sama, así que tenemos que arreglarlas lo mas pronto posible -** dijo shiromi para que hana la abrase y junte su cachete con hana

**-shi chan no nos digas sama sabes que odio eso - **dijo hana para que la chica solo ria

**-no le pidas imposible a shiromi,hana - **dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta las caderas con las puntas azules agua, ojos de color de las lagrimas, tes muy blanca y de estatura normal acompañada de una chica de cabello blanco hasta las rodillas lacio, ojos verdes con celeste. bien desarrollada pero un poco baja para su edad

**-buenas Yuzuki sama,Spencer sama como ya deben de saber hoy tienen que ir hermosas a la reunion de las bestias sagradas -** dijo shiromi para separarse de hana

**-y tu tambien ya que tambien eres hija de nuestro padre - **dijo yuzuki a lo que shiromi solo agache la cabeza

**-pero no soy digna de ser hija- **dijo pero fue abrazada por la otra chica

**-mo shiromi chan ya no digas esas cosas solo por no tener los poderes como nosotras -**dijo spencer tierna mente

**-ya deja de abrazar que ya tenemos que ir todas arreglarnos y cuando digo todas es todas -** dijo desiree mirando a shiromi mientras que esta se sonrojo un poco

**-hazle caso a tu hermana shiromi -**dijo un hombre de cabellos azules largos,ojos plateados,piel clara,en cara del lado derecho tenia la cabeza del dragón mientras que lo demás estaban tapado por sus ropas

**-seiryuu sama! - **dijo shiromi mientras la otras la vieran **-digo padre -** dijo tímida a lo que las demás sonrieron y el hombre también rieran

**-bueno hijas mías vamos ya para que las sirvientas las arreglen,quiero que brillen para que suzaku le tengan envidia - ** dijo de lo mas tranquilo pero al decir el nombre de suzaku le salio una vena en la cabeza y dejara esa personalidad pacifica por una violenta como un yandere

**-claro padre -** dijeron todas con una gota en la cabeza para ir se con su padre del lugar

* * *

**Bueno espero que les hayan gustado a todas,aun pueden participar si desean solo quedan los elementos de la tierr del aire,por cierto gomen a todas por no bajar en la capitulo de Shooting Star pero es que no e podido (T . T),y aqui les dejo algunas preguntas**

**¿cuantos hijos mas tendrá suzaku?**

**¿seiryuu es yandere?**

**¿por que suzaku y seiryuu se odiaran a muerte?**

**¿de que hablaran en la reunión de las bestias?**

**¿les gusto o les aburrio?**


	3. Aire

En el lado este había una casa inmensa bueno un palacio así por decirlo este se encontraba protegido por el bosque y niebla que lo cubrían,en el se encontraba un tigre de bengala de gran tamaño que se encontraba durmiendo en el pasto junta a una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros con un buen cuerpo que abrazaba una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados, ojos grises eléctricos, piel pálida y delgada

**-levántense! que genbu sama a venido a visitar! -** grito alegre una chica alta, cuerpo muy desarrollado, pelo castaño rojizo con el flequillo largo hacia un lado, ondulado por hasta la cintura, los ojos marrones oscuros y tiene la piel blanca que venia junto un hombre de cabello marrón,ojos verdes,piel vainilla y tenia una serpiente enroscada en su cuello

**-alba no le fastidies el sueño a tu padre! -** se quejo el tigre que hablo mientras que las chicas se sentaban aun adormiladas

**-byakko levántate ahora mismo que tenemos que hablar algo importante -** dijo enojado el hombre

**-genbu esta noche hablamos así que vete ya y déjame dormir -** dijo para voltearse y darle la espalda al hombre que le salio una vena y molesto le jalo la cola

**-byakko no jodas quieres! - ** le dijo mientras se lo llevaba a byakko que rugía y le salia lagrimas en los ojos,genbu se caracterizaba por ser el mas serio y frió pero el único que le podía sacar de quicio era byakko por ser el mas inmaduro y despreocupado de los cuatros

**-jejeje siempre es lo mismo,valen,suki levántese que tenemos que entrenar antes de ir a la reunión -** dijo alba a lo que las chicas se levantaban del piso y se estiraban mientra bostezaban

**-claro pero sabes donde esta hatsumi? -** pregunto valen a lo que suki le contesto

**-no dijo que iba estar enseñándole a megan modales? -** le dijo suki para caminar hacia el palacio siendo seguida por las dos

**-aun no me lo creo que megan pueda hablar,se me hace raro - **dijo valen

**-si a mi también,por cierto ella esta sola? - **pregunto alba con curiosidad

**-no sabes que siempre anda con furetsu,cualquiera diría que son novios -** dijo suki para que las demás rieran

**-de que se ríen si se puede saber? -** pregunto una chica de cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros,ojos verdes y piel vainilla que vestía un kimono amarillo con flores blancas

**-momoko que haces aquí? - **dijo alba a lo que la chica rió

**-como la nueva esposa de byakko también tengo que estar en esa reunión - **dijo sonriente

**-a claro se nos había olvidado,momoko nos ayuda escoger nuestras ropas? - le pregunto suki**

* * *

Se dice que había un lugar donde podías encontrar todas la flores,plantas y arboles del mundo que existen se encontraban ahí,es el jardín de los dioses y se llama Amahara no niwa, ahí se encontraban hatsumi persiguiendo en un campo de girasoles a un chica de cabello blanco y lacio,mientras que un chico de cabello naranja,ojos bicolor azul con amarillo y piel blanca estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que de su nariz salia sangre y este estaba completamente sonrojado,por que?,pues la razón era que aquella chica de cabello blanco estaba que corría desnuda mientras que hatsumi la seguía con un yutaka para que se lo ponga pero esta no le hacia ni caso ya que perseguía a una mariposa

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-

Hatsumi logro alcanzar a la chica y rápidamente le puso la ropa para después regañarle

**-ya te e dicho que cuando te transforme tienes que tener una ropa al lado y no hacerlo frente de personas desconocidas o hombres! -**le gritaba mientras la de cabello blanco solo inflaba los cachetes y sus ojos empezaban a brillar como si iba a llorar

**-vamos hatsu no seas tan dura con megan que aun esta aprendiendo -**dijo el chico para acercarse a megan y acariciarle la cabeza y esta gustosa sonrió

**-bueno pero después no te quejes furetsu con tus sangrados de nariz -**dijo la chica para tirarse al pasto y ver de cabeza aun lirio de un hermoso de color cual la puso en pensar

**-mami que miras? -**pregunto curiosa megan para ponerse en la misma forma a su lado derecho y furetsu también pero a su izquierdo

**-es que me esta asustando la reunión de esta noche,sabes que pasaría si el dragón regresara seguro yo ... **

**-hatsumi no sera grave y si eso sucede bueno supongo que no se podrá evitar -**dijo para agarrar la mano de ella y megan hiciera lo mismo

**-mami nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase -**dijo sonriendo para cambia de forma a hurón y acurrucarse en su pecho

**-jejeje bueno hatsu vamos que ya esta oscureciendo -**dijo es chico para pararse y ayudar a parar a hatsumi

**-si por cierto a noche tuve un sueño muy extraño -**le contaba mientra cargaba a megan en brazos que al parecer se durmió

**-si ?haber cuéntame -**le pregunto curioso

**-soñé con una pequeña niña bueno no tanto era por lo menos uno años menor que yo,sus cabellos eran rubios y lo que me llamaba mas la atención eran sus ojos ya que eran rosas,eran muy bonitos pero lo que me extraño es que esta se paro enfrente de mi y me toco el pecho en la parte del corazón y derrepente todo se volvió oscuro,esa parte me dio un poco de miedo pero a lo lejos pude ver un destello y en aparecía un chico,no le vi muy bien pero me senti muy bien estar a su lado como si mi corazón si sintiera protegido - **dijo a lo que el chico la miro extrañado y sonrió

**-bueno solo fue un sueño -**dijo para seguir caminando mientras que la chica se paro y miro hacia el cielo y susurro algo **-hatsumi apura que se te hace tarde **

**-claro ya voy furetsu chin -**dijo sonriendo a lo que el chico solo sonrió

* * *

donde genbu y byakko

**-que cruel eres como fuiste capaz de jalarme de mi colita -**decía byakko ya en su forma humana cual era un hombre de cabello blanco mechas negras,ojos azules y piel clara

**-ya no te quejes y contéstame,es en serio lo de hatsumi? - **dijo serio para que byakko lo viera y suspirara y se una mano en la cabeza

**-y si fuera así dime que harías al respecto? -**dijo con una cara ya seria cual sorprendió a genbu ya que byakko eras de la persona que ponía esa cara cuando había algo de gran importancia

**-pues que diablos te paso por la cabeza en ese momento para meterte con ella?! -**le grito a lo que byakko solo cruzo los brazos y puso una cara de nostalgia

**-pues era una mujer muy bella y era un ser maravilloso -**dijo sonriendo a lo que genbu lo miro furioso

**-pues ese ser maravillo fue la causa que el dragón dorado desapareciese y nuestro mundo este en serios problemas pero lo peor es que te atreviste a tener una hija con ella,ahora si que pasaste el limite byakko -**le grito a lo que el otro solo se agacho y se puso a ver a una rosa

**-pues yuji no hizo nada ella es una inocente,el verdadero culpable de todo es ese maldito de hermano que tuvo,ahora que no esta el dragon dorado ryo puede hacer lo que quiere y con respeto a hatsumi ella solo es una de mis hija y punto -**dijo tranquilo mientras agarraba a la rosa

**-su nombre ya no es yuji,es yashiro la que traiciono a los dioses y si fuera inocente ella ni habría escapado y por hatsumi se que no tiene la culpa de nada pero si ryo se entera de esto estoy seguro que el la ...**

**-el no le tocara ni un solo pelo y ni a una de mis otras hija -**dijo para estrujar a la rosa **-y si lo hace juro que el si me conocerá por que su padre me puso como una de las bestias -**dijo mientras que sus ojos se volvía rojos como la sangre

**-bueno has lo que quieras -**dijo para ir se y dejar solo a byakko y este se viera la mano cual sangraba

**-se que eres inocente y algún día lo desmostare yuji te lo juro -**dijo para hacer un puño la mano que sangraba

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano de allí en lo profundo de unas montañas había una cueva donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios,ojos verdes y piel clara que estaba viendo en una jaula encadenada a una mujer de cabello gris que le llegaba a las rodillas,ojos verdes y piel clara la cual solo traía puesto un polo largo y miraba con odio a al hombre

**-vamos no te enojes o es que acaso prefieres que te maten por traición? -**le pregunto arrogante

**-ryo mejor asesiname ya!así de seguro mi alma sera libre ya que nunca traicione a nuestro padre! -**le grito enfurecida

**-ya no seas ****dramática que aquí estas mejor -**dijo para voltearse y ir se

**-byakko ... hatsumi ... -**susurro para que llorara

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ! y aquí las preguntas**

**¿los guardianes son muy raros?**

**¿quien era el chico que había visto hatsumi?**

**¿quien era la niña,sera mala o buena?**

**¿ryo es un maldito por haber traicionado a su hermana?**

**¿le gusto el capi,me merezco un torta?**


End file.
